Cogs (Toontown Online)
|skills = Rapid Reproduction of Cogs Vast Business knowledge Superior Intelligence Superior Strength Fighting Skills Vast Battle Moves and Skills |goals = Convert Toontown into a corporate wasteland during the invasion of Toontown Central. Take Over Toontown during the Toon Council Presidential Elections(both failed). Capture Scrooge McDuck (succeeded). |crimes = Kidnapping Destruction |type of villains = Corporate Robots}} The Cogs are the main antagonists of the 2003 MMORPG . developed by Disney Interactive. They are an organization of robots who want to turn Toontown into a corporate wasteland. History Backstory Before the events of the game, Gyro Gearloose created a giant robot that was not finished at the time. Scrooge McDuck visited Gyro only to find he was not there, but stumbled across the giant robot. Believing that the giant robot could help Toons and give him lots of money, Scrooge activated the robot on, only for the incomplete robot to malfunction and go haywire. The robot then proceeded to create the Cogs, which were ordered to attack Toontown. The giant robot then attacked Scrooge and captured him. It's up to the toons of Toontown to save the day. Invasion During the Toon elections between Flippy and Slappy, the cogs invaded and captured Slappy. After a long battle between the Cogs and Toons, the toons emerged victorious after defeating the Director of Ambush Marketing and the invading cogs. The cogs cannot enter the playgrounds, but they roam the streets fighting Toons with the goal of taking over Toontown, but to no sign of success. Cog Battles Toons use gags to fight the cogs. The Cogs cannot take a joke and good gags can put an end to them. There are 7 kinds of gags, consisting of Toon-Up, Trap, Lure, Sound, Throw, Squirt. and Drop. These can be utilized for a variety of strategies. Meanwhile, the Cogs can also use all sorts of moves and skills, which are often called business moves. Examples include Paradigm Shift, Power Trip, and Tee Off. When a Cog hits a Toon they will loose Laff, which functions as health in the game. When laff goes to zero the Toon turns sad and teleports back to the playground. Members *The Chairman the rumored Leader of all Cogs. He possibly resides in Cog Nation or either the Executive Office Tower in the Bossbot HQ. *Senior Vice President of Sales. or the VP is the leader of the Sellbots. He is responsible for the Sellbot Factory and Buildings. He resides in the Sellbot Towers in Sellbot HQ. *Chief Financial Officer: or the CFO is the leader of the Cashbots and manages financial issues and money. He resides in the Cashbot Vault in Cashbot HQ *Chief Justice: or the CJ is the leader of the Lawbots. He is responsible for dealing with legal issues and sentencing toons. He Resides in the Lawbot Court house in Lawbot HQ. *Chief Executive Officer. And finally we have the CEO, who is the leader of the Bossbots. He is in charge of making corporate decisions for the cogs. and managing the resources. He resides in the clubhouse of Bossbot HQ. Trivia *The Cogs were called The Suits during the beta test of the game. *The 4 types of cogs, Bossbot, Lawbot, Cashbot, and Sellbot- probably represent the four basic parts of capitalism: business, law, finance, and commercial marketing, respectively. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Organizations Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Businessmen Category:Evil Creation Category:Kidnapper Category:Wealthy Category:Criminals Category:Fighters Category:Destroyers Category:Greedy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Genderless